Love With No Mercy
by Complexly Simple Kiddo
Summary: Sometimes, you don't want to go slow. Sometimes, you need to take it fully. 1x2, dunno how explicit the lemon might be. Beware


Title: love with no mercy

Author: Complexly Simple

Genre: songfic

Pairing: 1x2

Rated???

Warnings: Shounen Ai/Yaoi, Language: probably, it's Duo we're talking 'bout. Some angst, maybe a little of sap, but I'm not sure. I'll try my best not to make some ooc, especially with Heero. And I'll also try a lemon. No promises here

Feedback: yeah, pleez!

Disclaimers: yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing snif... NO! I've already told you, don't own them, do you want me to paint it in the moon, just to be sure you don't sue me! Geez! But you know what, it's fun to play with them! o

What I do own are the lyrics of "Love with no mercy". No big credits here, the lyric it's not such a big thing, ya know.

Notes: oookay, sorry for any mistakes, I dun have any beta, and I don't speak English as my first tongue, so for any mistakes that may appear, my biggest apologies! I do hope that this fact doesn't deter you from reading .

Lyrics in (**_blablabla_**)

**Love with no mercy**

Duo was back from the mission, his hair all covered with dust and mud, his face scratched with little and superficial wounds that hurt like hell, not the kind of pain so overwhelming that lets you forget about anything and everything. Just a minus pain, an obnoxious pain.

His clothes were ripped in many places, painted in dried blood, repainted in fresh one. He couldn't remember who's blood anymore. He couldn't remember much of anything anyway. Just that when he recovered consciousness he was already sited in Deathscyche cockpit and heading to the safehouse.

He could see the door of the house surrounded by mist, the mist that was between everything he looked at. The mist that was really in his eyes. The knob, now inches apart from his hand, in the very middle of the fog, as if it was waiting for him.

But he was too tired to reach out and grab it. Too tired to make one more step, to climb the little stairs of just three steps. And then more and more steps. To the end of the world, steps. Always to climb. For everything he need to reach in his life, there were steps to climb. He was so, so tired of steps. For one time, he just wanted to let go and slide down for eternity. Slide down to the darkness, where he could not hear any screams of children bathed in blood, dewed with gunpowder. Were he was just a speck in the space, were he was nobody. Were nothing and no one depends of him.

He supported himself helped by the railing of the stair and climbed those fucking steps. Just one more time.

But the door, oh the door was too far away now, to damn far away. When did it go so far away? So he stumbled. He didn't know why. Maybe he stumbled with the stone of his weariness. And suddenly, he was in the floor, his back in the wall beside the door. That damn far door.

(**_Don't look at me with wide eyes_**)

Heero couldn't sleep. It was the tenth time he changed position in his bed and it bothered him.

He turned around again to face Duo's empty bed. It wasn't the first time he had slept alone, so why this time bothered him that much? He missed him. That was a fact. But it wasn't like he never missed him before. So what was new this time? Heero, as the soldier he was, tried by all means to analyze the situation. He picked all the facts, put them in a blackboard and kept them there with reasoning pins, and looked at them. But there was nothing he could recognize, no issue, no flaw. So what was it?

Sixth sense?… bullshit. There was no thing as sixth sense, no matter how many times Duo tried to make him believe that. There were patterns, there were reasons, and there were hypothesis, suppositions, causes and consequences. Things you can learn, things you can train. No sixth sense.

But then again, why was he feeling that way?

'I'm going crazy, that's what's happening'. He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep. But there was no way he could accomplish that with his mind in the current state. He reopened his eyes, sighed with resignation and tossed the sheets aside. Maybe a cup of milk, or something like that, will help him. He rolled his eyes at the thought. Duo was definitely contagious. A little soft smiled curled his lips. So little and soft that you'll never believe it's there, and will think it's just your mind playing games with you. But it was no game. It was real, because only one thing could make Heero Yui smile, and that was Duo, or even the mere thought of him.

He was the perfect soldier, the invincible terrorist and cold killer, walking down the stairs to drink a cup of milk because he was too worried for his lover to sleep. Was that ironic or what?

(**_Don't gape at me with frozen mouth_**)

But the irony vaporized of Heero's mind in a heartbeat when he heard the tired panting at the door, the chocking sound of a throat full of blood. And then a whimper from the voice that filled all his dreams, all his life. For a moment he just froze. It has to be his imagination, it couldn't be happening. Or maybe a trap, a fraud from OZ.

A soft moan again, and he was back into reality, jumping the remaining steps of the stair and opening the door. To hell with caution. That was Duo out there.

(**_Just come in here_**

_**And do it fast**_

'**_Cause tonight I'm upside down_**)

He opened the door and run outside, not finding anything. For a moment, he doubt of everything. He doubt of his security, of the sounds he heard, of the trap, of his sanity. But then he saw it. A trail of blood going from the grass to his foot in a complicated pattern of death and panic. And in the end of that trail, an almost hidden in shades and blood figure, curled up beside de door, unconscious, unaware of the frightened stare of two deep cobalt eyes.

(**_Just wanna beat it right_**)

If he could have cried in panic, if he just could let go all the horror that was boiling inside him, if he could be just a normal human. But the perfect soldier couldn't do that, and maybe it was better now, because the last thing he need right now was panic, he need no horror. He need sanity, need to think, need to help.

'Help. NOW!'

He run to Duo's side and checked injuries, checked pulse, checked life. And he found it. Weak, but it was there anyway. A sigh of relief found his way to the outside world and Heero felt a little less scared. But looking down to Duo's figure, he suppressed a chocked sob. 'It can't be, please, it can't'. He reached his hand and touched lightly his lover's cheek. The cold that found there froze his heart.

The soldier part of him yelled to him: "go inside!" "Check mayor injuries!" "Heal what you can!" It must be the first time that the soldier and the human inside him were in agreement.

He lifted the fragile form of Duo and went inside, closing the door with his feet. It made a lot of noise, but it didn't matter to him. They were alone anyway and to hell with people. All that mattered now was Duo.

He rested his lover in the soft living room couch and went to look for an aid kit. But before he had time to go away, a soft weak hand grabbed his wrist with little resistance. He turned around alarmed and found two violet orbs pleading him something he didn't get immediately.

(**_No soft words tonight_**)

Duo closed his eyes again for a second; trying to dissipate the mist that clouded his vision, but when he opened them again the fog was still there, surrounding Heero's face like a halo. He tried to speak but the words were trapped in the tongue, sticky with blood and gunpowder. They tried to escape. "Stay" he finally said with a hoarse voice. Heero crouched down beside him and looked at him with confused eyes. "What happened, Duo?" asked with concern "you're injured, I need to treat the wounds or they may…" "…no" Heero's eyes widened in astonishment at the reply. "What do you mean with no, the injuries…" "I'm not…injured" Duo stopped talking to let out a cough and started to sit in the couch, in spite of Heero's complaints. "it's not my blood, Heero"

Heero nodded to that and reach a hand to caress Duo's cheek lightly, afraid the contact would made the wounds to hurt more badly. The touch was so soft that didn't seem to be there. But Duo placed a firm hand above Heero's and press down to feel the contact, feel the calluses in those hands molded and hardened with work, steel and mecha oil.

(**_No velvet caresses just yet_**)

"Don't be that way, Heero. Not now. I need… I need you badly tonight" Duo's almost plea went smoothly trough his lips, but the voice held so much sorrow, that broke Heero's heart. "Duo your condition…" "Don't talk about that!" exploded Duo with an almost angry tone that leave him panting "I..I'm sorry, babe…I didn't mean to…shout you" Duo smiled weakly to his lover, but the smile couldn't reach his eyes for they were clouded with sorrow. Heero press his other hand on the other cheek of Duo's face and kissed him tenderly. His lips tasted metallic blood and dust, but it didn't mattered.

(**_Today we're gonna rock_**)

Heero keep it tenderly, concerned about injures that he wasn't sure were there, but Duo threw his arms around Heero's neck and desperately deepened the kiss. He parted just one second to breath deep, and shook his head with pain. Tears started flowing through his eyes "please Heero, take the taste away, I can't stand it anymore…" and with that he kissed Heero again, their lips touching fully and tongues quarreling for something they ignored. Heero kissed the taste away, until there was just the sweet scent of Duo and him, their love poured in liquid urgency, his tongue looking and massaging every part, curve and cave in his lover's addictive mouth.

(**_And don't stop till we get it off_**

**_Yeah, we'll get it of before we drown _**

**_This bitter feeling stuck in our throats_**)

They part to breathe and Duo hided his face in Heero's neck, panting with passion. Heero caressed his lover's back, making small circles, trying to calm him down, even if he didn't understand fully what had happened. But he had some guesses. After all, Duo was back from a mission, and something he may saw or heard must have hit the wrong cords. Duo's past was revealed to him not so long ago, when they became lovers. After all the work they made together to make him understand and accept the basis of friendship, Heero have found himself looking for more, unsure of what to expect. But Duo against all odds, show him again how to live, how to hope, and finally, how to love. And the closeness they kept from there allowed them to confess their deepest fears and oldest demons. And Heero found himself facing an incredible creature that have supported everything in life and could smile in a heartbeat and think about the future so calmed and sure. He had experienced the love of camaraderie with his street friends and it was taken away from him. Then he lived the love of the closest thing to a family and lost it again. And not faced ever a breakdown so strong that couldn't keep going. He became what he become by himself, learn by himself everything he needed, and on top of that, keep bracing life so strongly and loving every little thing the world give to him.

So he found himself facing a braided baka that show to be stronger that himself, more sure than himself, facing a beautiful young man. I was true they were kids in age, but in spirit and experience, they were so much older.

And they were so lucky to found each other that Heero will never stop thanking whichever god gave him that wonderful person, that heavenly longhaired angel.

**_(But to make that we need two things)_**

Duo shifted in the embrace in order to look at Heero in the eyes. And violet reflected cobalt in an intense gaze that seemed to sparkle in the air. Duo's eyes softened with the remaining sorrows that spin in his heart. "Heero, please, take me upstairs, make me forget those things outside our door, I can't stand them anymore!" Heero kept gazing his lover's eyes for some seconds, before he slide his arms around Duo and raised him, keeping him as closest as the body allowed. Duo placed his head in Heero's shoulder and urged him by deepening the hug. "Please don't stop, I need you badly, Heero, please…please…please" he kept repeating the word as if it was a prayer, softer and softer till it couldn't be heard anymore, while his lover took him upstairs, heading for their room. Steps that were easier to climb in your lover's arms that alone.

(**_Keep it fast, n' keep it wild_**)

Heero settled the braided man in his unmade bed and went to shut the door, just for an unnecessary security. But Duo reached his arm and made him turn around and again found that plea in his eyes. "No need to do that, babe, no need…no need…I need you here, need you here please, come here, pay no attention to those things, they don't matter, please…"

(**_Forget the mind, forget the brain_**

**_Just hold your sense and blow away_**

**_Kiss me as if we had no time_**

**_Touch me as if we're running out_**)

Heero settled himself in the bed, straddling Duo's sides, trying not to crush his lover. But Duo grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down with impatience and a little sound of discomfort. Their mouths meet with force, tongues starting again the endless sparring that steal the breath from the lungs and throw woods to the fire of the heart. Duo's hips reach up and rocked against Heero's, arousals rubbing with maddening pleasure and knocking beating, raising several grades to the temperature. Heero broke the kiss to let out a moan, throwing his head back, letting flesh and skin exposed to Duo's attack, which followed immediately.

(**_Love me with no mercy tonight_**

**_Love me till my brain shuts down_**)

Heero's neck was in the middle of the fog now, as if waiting for him to claim it as his own. And claim Duo did. He bitted the skin roughly with rapture, licking then the little red marks that started to form a way to the chest, while the beat of their rocking withdraw moans of their mouths that were boosted by the rough motions of four hands rubbing heated skin in random paths.

The passion and rapture were so needed and craved that the only senses still alive were tact and taste, amplified by the total disappearance of the other three.

(**_Beat it till I get deaf_**

_**Until I can't hear those screams **_

_**Until I can't see the tears**_

**_Of the world 'round me_**)

Suddenly the discovery and awareness of too many clothes between them make Duo to stop the skin tasting and cried in annoyance "Too damn clothes Heero, to damn clothes! Tear them away!" Heero started unbuttoning Duo's shirt but two hands grabbed his owns and forced him to forget the buttons and to rip the damn thing apart "I don't need this piece of shit! Tore it out! Don't stop, Heero, or the screams of those children will come back to my mind! Don't want them now, don't want them, make them go, Heero, please!"

(**_It's not a game, you know?_**

**_Just let it flow, keep it wild_**

_**And leave the sweetness behind**_

_**Just for one night**_

_**Tomorrow, when the sun says "hi"**_

**_We'll promise to slow down_**)

Heero obeyed to the desperate tone in his lover's voice, afraid that if he stopped or if he denied something Duo collapse with a deafening scream of torture. He knew how nasty those voices Duo was talking about could get. They could make the most sensible men to go crazy and lost good sense in a fraction of second. But he was strong, Duo was so strong. He could make it; he knew Duo could surpass those frightening voices and make it safe to the other edge.

So he ripped Duo's shirt, making buttons fly everywhere but not caring at all. His own shirt followed the same fate and soon they were chest to chest, skin to skin, and the heat in the other body multiplied their own.

Heero resumed Duo's work and went down to lick and taste the soft light skin that covered Duo's body, starting by his neck, and down, down to the chest, while Duo's hands roamed all over his back urging him to go faster.

He founded one nipple and nibbled softly first and then licking with force and sucking until it was hard. Duo's nails cut Heero's skin when he felt the wetness and pressure in that sensitive spot but he didn't even notice any pain; all he could feel was the blinding pleasure of their rocking and his arousal trapped in tight spandex, pleading him to be free. Just sweet, maddening rocking.

(**_Beat the cries of that child _**

**_Pound the vision of those scars_**)

Duo was drowned in pleasure, not hearing anything, not seeing anything at all, just feeling the contact, the grazing of skin against his body, the heat that warmed the ice that he had breathed in the battlefield.

But suddenly they were there again, the voices. A lot of them, surrounding him, letting him in the middle of a panicked circle. They were children, little boys, orphans of war, defenseless creatures that had founded love and home in each other. And they were screaming with horror, crying their lungs because of some filthy damned plague that tore them apart. And he was condemned to see. Thousands and thousands of cries deafening a helpless Duo. And then he heard it. The final cry. The children were silent now. The children were death now. And the cry of that child, leaved alone in the dark dusty place, the child that would not find the death he craved so much, but rather become death itself. The cry went endlessly in his brain.

(**_Don't wanna be myself tonight_**

_**Make my brain to shut up**_

_**Dissipate the smell of blood**_

**_Don't wanna be myself tonight_**)

"HEEROOOO!" Duo cried in a mixture of panic and pleasure when Heero entered him, so soft and slowly that he could feel every inch of maddening delight. He didn't know when the remaining clothes had disappeared, didn't even noticed Heero stretching him or the caresses he made. The memory of the child, his huge violet eyes looking at him from inside, with despair and sorrow, with the most childish innocent disbelief. But the cry in his head kept going and he was sick of it. Sick of every memory tormenting him.

His legs, now in Heero's shoulders, push the body between them, urging it to go faster, deeper.

It didn't matter the pain, it didn't mattered and he didn't feel it anyway. It was impossible to feel pain when his brain was overflowed with the child's yell. "Oh, Heero, please, make him shut the fuck up! Don't wanna listen to him! DON'T WANT TO! I've heard him my whole fucking life!...my whole…fucking…life… Heero, don't …stop…no…"

(**_Tonight I want to dance_**

**_The wild beat of nonsense_**)

He looked at Duo startled but he understood then. So he didn't stop to wait for him to get used to the filling, like he would do and have done every time. He withdrew from Duo's body almost to the end and thrust in, making both of them to scream in agonizing pleasure. "Duo… don't want to…hurt you…" He found it impossible to speak straight, the panting cutting every word he tried to attach with other. "It's ok, babe, it's ok. You'll hurt me not. I need you now, need you so much. Want to hear you, Heero" Duo tried to look at him in the eyes, but didn't seem to find the right spot, so he just looked at the front, the kind of look the blind or autistic possesses. But the eyes didn't look frightened or lost anymore. Instead, there was determination, stubbornness. "I want to hear you 'n me, babe. Not them, not him, just you 'n me. Do that for me, love, do me now, don't let them fill our place" he reached up a hand, looking for Heero's face and when he didn't find it, Heero was there to guide him. With the thumb he caressed the cheek while the hand stroked the neck and pulled him down to one desperate kiss. Heero kissed him with matching passion, kissed the tears of his eyes, tears that he didn't notice were there. And then started rocking again.

(**_Tonight I want to hear_**

_**The incoherence of the moans**_

_**Tonight I want to feel**_

**_Just the spicy scent of your skin_**)

Duo broke the kiss to let out a moan and throw his arms around Heero's neck, hands roaming in the back, leaving marks that would fade away in a few days. Not like the marks in his memory. Those were scars made with burning steel, that refuse to fade away. Those scars were there to remind him the curse he had. Because he was so sure that Death was leaving him alive just to fulfill a morbid and perverse dream. That Death had awakened some day; looked at him in the street and decided she wanted to have him as an ignorant performer of her power. But he was no death pupil. He didn't want to be.

The voices were fading now, all he could hear was de sweet and desperate full of pleasure panting of Heero in his ear, the warm breath tickling his skin. His arousal trapped in the two bodies, suffering a bittersweet friction that was maddening; and then the friction inside him, Heero inside him, right where he belong. Beside him, inside him, just with him.

**(Beat it, beat it, beat it all**

**Pound it, pound it, pound it all**

**Make it wild, make it fast**

**Hit it, strike it, punch it, knock it all)**

Soon they reach the edge and Heero tried to make it last, slowing down a little, but his lover wanted none of it, so they rise and rise and rise and didn't stop in the top. They run through it and fall down with force, climaxing with a violence and passion that left them with no air.

**(Love with no mercy tonight**

**Love fast and wild tonight)**

Heero tried to avoid falling above Duo, but his arms could not support his weight anymore, so he withdrew carefully and collapsed beside him. He reached out and embraced Duo, pulling him against his chest, and caressed his soft silky hair as if it was a valuable relic. Well, it certainly wasn't a relic, but it was as valuable as sun itself. And the owner of that hair was the most valuable thing in the universe. Duo snuggled beside Heero and sighed with relief. "Are they out now, love?" asked Heero with a little remain of concern. Duo lifted his head so he could see Heero and offered a big smile, followed by a sweet slow kiss. "Yes, babe, they're out now" told him when they parted "thanks". Heero nodded in understanding and hug him again, caressing softly Duo's back. They kept there in comfortable silence until Heero broke it with a rhetoric question.

"You know I love you, don't you?" A soft muffled giggle was heard and Duo lifted his head "yeah, I know that" he thought a moment and asked with fake concern "And do you? I mean, you know I love you?" Heero nodded with a little amused smile in his lips and Duo couldn't help but smirk and added "good, 'cause I think after this night everybody in this town will know also"

Heero suppressed a laugh and sink Duo's head in the mattress, muffling Duo's lunatic laugh.

Owari.


End file.
